Don't come with wishes
by Sir Nose Bleed
Summary: This is the Original Story of Majora's mask from the manga and how time was born. This is from the travelers family and point of view and where the mask came from and how the people had suffered under Majora's mask. If you hadn't read the original in the manga then you should before reading this fic. This also helps connect to Skull Kid and Link to the story later on.


Alright so this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic and basically if your reading this then your smart. The story below is about the "Original Story" of Majora, and how time was born. If you didn't understand what I just said you should read the manga in Majora's Mask to understand the setting. I found it quiet fancinating so this is gonna be about were the traveler came from and how he met Majora and how the mask was created. Only this is a longer story line and his family tree that was eaten by the man eating monster.

Warnings? Possible gore, and that's about all.

So please do keep in mind that this is BEFORE time was born. Obviously there is no Zelda, Link, and anyone we're familiar with YET.

I don't own Zelda... obviously.

I own nothing but this story and my OC.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Once upon a time, when there was no time, lived a small family that produced one son every generation. And some generations would grow quickly while others grew slowly past their youth and matured. Every son in this family was destined to be trained in there young years as a small boy in swordsmanship. As they grew older though they were guaranteed to marry and produce a boy, before they leave mother and son for a journey that was worth exploring.

Legends were told that a young man had traveled far into the wilderness to see the world. He had a desire to explore and because of that he had come across a vicious man eating monster that peopled called Majora. He was a horrible sight to see with fierce eye's, long hair draping his body, and talons with curled teeth more life threatening than the sharpest sword ever made. What protected him was his steel armor that supposedly granted wishes.

The beast was wise though and he saw something in the young traveler that he didn't see in most humans. And so the beast heard the boy out. He heard stories of tall tree's and waterfalls. Snow covered mountains and rainy forests. This was nothing Majora had not heard or seen of, but the spirited young man in front of him reminded himself when he traveled the land and told fascinating stories.

Pleased with the young boy in front of him, Majora did not wish to be just a person the man crossed paths with. He wanted to be a memory, and become a story for others to hear. So he had asked the young man, "If there's anything you want in this world, tell me and you shall receive."

The boy looked at him in wonder, thinking what this hideous beast could possibly give him and why?

Seeing the boy's confusion he answered his questions by saying, "There are many in this world who have no mindset to see beyond. You are the one out of many that was born to share and understand the surroundings around you. I have longed to see anyone with those feelings and my wish has come true. It would only be fair if I were to give you something in return, would it not?"

The boy thought about it and finally replied back asking, "But how would you be able to give me something if your trapped in this world, and bound to it?"

Majora's lips curled back in a nasty grin exposing rows of sharped teeth that have not dulled since he and his world were born.

The monster got up standing to his full height while towering over the boy.

"You see this armor?" motioning toward his armor that layed on his back jagged, but threatened to harm anything that attacked Majora.

"This armor is what makes up me and this world. It is the source of my survival, and if it were to fail to protect me I would die and so would this world. I have a desire to live just like you do but also a desire to receive and give to other's who I see are deserving of it. I find that what makes you who you are is more than deserving. So tell me your fondest wish and I will grant it." The beast smiled like a child who entered a candy shop.

Thinking hard the boy wandered aloud, "If I were to bring my family with me I would. But if I were to go back and tell them what I've seen including you they wouldn't believe me. It seems that they themselves have no desire to understand each other or themselves. I grow tired of seeing tree's and so I traveled the snowy mountains. But then I grew tired of seeing snow, so I traveled to the desert. And maybe your tired of being trapped in this world, but can not escape. So are they like you? Trapped in a world of sameness and never wanting to see contrast? What bother's me most is they have the choice, when you don't. So if they had desire to understand the world around them would you be happy to see more of us humans different instead all alike like clones?"

The beast raised a brow slightly surprised at what the young man just came up with. He never met anyone who thought that deeply and so not wanting only himself to be pleased the oversized creature replied: "That is your choice, not my wish."

And so the boy wished that people had desire.

Desire to seek and see.

Desire to understand.

Desire to feel.

The boy's wish was successfully granted.

People all over the land changed. People in the grass and water regions wished for belief, hope, and control and so they built a kingdom called Hyrule. While other's in the desert had desire for power and worshipped a goddess named Din. Because the god was a woman of power the tribe had gotten rid of all men abandoning them, and became a pack of thieves and named themselves the Gerudo. During that same time the supposedly next generation had no desire to grow up since they did not want to become greedy like the humans, so with time not existing they never grew into adults and hid themselves in a vast forest of tall tree's now known as the Kokiri Forest.

But all desire was false and negative, and the young man left to share his story other's had finally believed. So they came with desire for their own selfish greed. Demanding silly and non important things that Majora was not interested in. Finally after years of being bothered while the young man was gone and away, Majora had took matter's into his own hands and devoured anything that was possessive and selfish. And it was then that Majora was truly a beast that crushed bones with his jaw and pierced flesh with his teeth. He didn't realize though that he had destroyed hope and dreams.

Years after being bothered came the young boy, but now a grown man. But this time the boy did not have excitement and courage in his eye's, but was replaced by tiredness and sadness in his age.

"This is a face I have not seen in a while. But I suppose your face has changed with maturity and knowing of the world you live in. Tell me what brings you here?" Majora had noted that he was in heavy armor armed with a sword at his waist, but kept his curiosity to himself wanting to here any stories from the traveler.

"I have grown tired in my youth and it has had a big impact on my mind and body. Even so I found my soul mate and we had a son. I was very pleased with my life." the grown man paused, wondering if he should continue.

"Ah good to hear, please do continue."

The man closed his eye's in grief. "But I never suspected an old friend of mine would destroy my wife and leave my son to die."

A bell rang in his head. A while back a young woman came to seek Majora and had successfully found him. She came distraught and miserable and pleaded for help that her son may be cured, who came over a high fever and was dying none to quickly. Majora had turned down the woman's wish saying it was how the world went on. But the woman wouldn't lose hope until finally the monster had heard enough of her ramblings and eaten her too.

"Ah I remember." Majora glared in irritation and pity knowing what the sword was for and what his friend came here to do.

"Then I suppose you should be careful for what you wish for." said the man that was no longer the child Majora knew. The man stood up drawing his sword, and Majora knew he had made a very bad wish and regretted for the first time in his life.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

But little did he know that a chosen hero would have the desire to protect against all evil.

* * *

Ok so that's it. I may continue since summer has started so yeah. I'm not done with this story this is just the first chapter I suppose.

Please review xD


End file.
